


Afraid

by mihashiren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Panic Attacks, i live for rose and dave being qpps, rose and dave are both autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a panic attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to vent.  
> Tw for a graphic panic attack and abusive relationship mention.

You wake up.

You’re groggy and scared and you don’t know where you are, and you feel sick, and Bro is gonna be able to kick your ass easy since you’re so out of it, and you’re dizzy and scared and you don’t know what to do, you’re so scared and

ROSE. You shoot out of bed in a panic. She doesn’t know how Bro works, she’s a prime victim, she hasn’t had the training you had, she can’t defend herself, where is she, you need to protect her, you need to protect her, you need to protect her, where is she where is she where is she, she’s in danger you need to protect her, you need to protect Rose, she’ll die, you need to protect her, roseroseroseroseroseroserose

You stumble out of your room, cursing the grogginess that makes your footing unsure and vision blurry. You don’t even know where Rose is, you realize. Bro does, though. He knows everything. Another wave of panic washes over you. You’re helpless.

You run clumsily through random hallways, unsure where to go or what to do. You don’t understand why the hallways are here. Bro probably put them here to torture you. You resist the urge to cry.

You slam through yet another door, to find not another hallway, but a nice big room. It’s nice and homey, but more importantly, in the middle of the room sitting on a couch, is Rose. You’re flooded with relief. Bro hasn’t gotten to her yet. You can still protect her.

Rose is knitting. She looks up at you to smile, but her expression changes to one of worry when she sees your face. 

"Dave?” she asks gently. “Are you alright?”

You don’t answer. You need to be ready. Your eyes dart around the room, searching for traps.

“Dave?”

Your breathing becomes erratic. You can’t find anything. You need to find the trap or Rose is going to die. She’s going to die and Bro is going to shake his head at you for being such a disappointing useless failure who let his own sister die because you were too stupid to figure out a trap and Rose is going to die she’s going to die she’s going to die she’s going to die she’s-

Rose begins humming a tune. You don’t recognize it. You feel yourself relax a bit- music always made you feel safe. Bro would never hurt someone who was making or listening to some sick beats. Not that Rose’s beats were particularly sick. Still.

Rose hums until you relax enough to lower your weapon.

You stare at her, feeling confused and dazed. You don’t know where you are. But Rose is okay. You aren’t as scared.

“Dave,” Rose says. “Where are you?”

You shake your head.

“You’re on the meteor. We are on the meteor with Terezi, Karkat, Kanaya, the Mayor, Gamzee, and Vriska.”

You blink. You try to talk, but can’t make out any words. You gesture helplessly.

“You are safe. Your brother is dead. No one is going to hurt you.”

You take a deep breath and slide to the floor in front of Rose.

You feel like you’re waking up, slowly. It was silly for you to worry about Rose, you realize. She can protect herself. She’s strong.

Tears spring to your eyes, but don’t fall. 

You lift your hand, and push it towards Rose. She traces the bones of your hand with her pointer fingers lightly, the way you told her you liked. You focus on the sensation. It’s predictable and grounding.

“You’re safe,” Rose says. You nod.

She talks again. “What did you do before this?”

“Looked for you. In the halls.”

“And before that?” she asks.

“I was. In bed.”

“And before that?”

“Bad dream.”

“And before that?”

“I was up late talking to Karkat.”

“Where are you now?”

“I’m on the meteor.”

You pull your hand away, calmed down considerably. You climb onto the couch next to her. 

"Sorry,” you say.

She shakes her head. “It’s alright, Dave. It’s not your fault.”

She puts her arm out. You curl up next to her, and she strokes your arm.

“Feeling better?” she asks.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

You fall back to sleep curled up next to Rose, and this time it's mercifully dreamless.


End file.
